


Save Me (Series of 5 One Shots)

by Zoe_Kinsella



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Kinsella/pseuds/Zoe_Kinsella
Summary: She wakes from the dream everytime and it's always the same. She never can go back to sleep.She is his mate but doesn't know that's what the dreams are about.He needs her to survive the oncoming war, and she has to accept him.Will it end well or will it be disastrous for all involved.I do not own Avenged Sevenfold, but the storyline as well as the other charactors are mine.





	1. The Dream

A low moan escaped her lips as she felt his hands move over her body. She sighed in blissful pleasure as he nibbled on her neck just below her ear. Arching to him as his hands moved slowly, teasingly down her body. She wanted more and she could do nothing about the way he was making her feel. He pulled back from her those intense blue eyes roaming over her body. She could practically feel what he wanted to do to her. His hand moved slowly down her side to the only article of clothing that was left on her body and a moment later those eyes met hers in an unspoken command. She lifted her hips and he trailed the piece of lace slowly down her legs before tossing it aside. He moved so that he was standing by the edge of the bed where she lay just watching him. Wanting him. He pulled his shirt over his head and her eyes traveled over his chest and took in all of his tattoos. Biting her lips she watched as his hands moved down to his jeans. She finally moved and sitting on her knees no where near level with him. She ran her hands up over his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her. It was slow at first until she pressed her body against him and he groaned as he deepened the kiss.

Slowly her hands trailed down over his chest and stomach to the top of his jeans The button was undone a moment later and he was stepping from his jeans and boxers as she crawled back up to the top of the bed. She leaned back on the pillows and grinned wickedly at him. He moved to join her on the bed and his mouth fell hungrily to her breast. This time she didn’t force herself not to touch him. She was a mess beneath him as he sucked on her nipple, biting it gently, still teasing her. His other hand was gently kneading the breast his mouth was currently ignoring. Her moans only made him take longer. He knew she would be begging for more soon. As he pulled back and moved trailing kisses to her other breast he let his right hand trail down over her stomach and between her thighs, brushing over her center. Her hips raised pressing against his hand. He smirked feeling her against his hand. She was ready for him. He slowly brought his lips back to hers and her hands moved so they were running over his back.

He moved his hand and she gasped against his lips as she felt him slide two fingers inside of her. Her body automatically pressed down on to his hand and he moved to whisper in her ear.

“Tell me what you want Katy.” He continued moving his fingers teasing her and feeling her move her hips to meet his every move. All she could do was moan as she began to feel that familiar ache start to grow. “Tell me.” He said harshly in her ear.

“Please.” She begged him quietly.

“Please what?”

“I want to feel you inside of me.” She managed out before moaning. He kissed right below her ear and moved withdrawing his hand making her whimper in anticipation.

“So beautiful.” He said looking down at her before moving to enter her. She moaned as he slowly entered her making her plead with him. He only watched those eyes of hers cloud with longing as he pulled back and thrust into her again slowly. Steadily hearing her beg for him to move faster or harder he increased his pace and she was soon gripping his arms as she felt the pleasure only he could give her course through her body. Her back arched and she moved with him as she got closer. He watched her eyes close and her head fall back against the pillows as she tightened around him and then cry out as she came.

“James!” His name on her lips was too much for him as he finally came buried inside of her. Her name only a whisper on his lips.

\-------- 

Katy sat straight up in bed and looked around. She blinked as she looked at the empty spot in the bed beside her. Her eyes closed as she thought about her dream. It wasn’t the first time that she had had a dream like that. That was the first time she had been able to sleep and see how it ended. Every other time she had either been woken up or something had made her wake up. She slowly brought her eyes to the other side of her empty bed again. Either she had been thrashing in her sleep again or someone had been beside her sometime in the night. She sighed and started to move from the bed. She looked down at her body and could’ve sworn that she had worn clothes to bed. She shook the thought from her mind as she grabbed the robe that was laying across the chair at her desk, beside her bed in the small room of her apartment. She pulled it on not remembering if she had put it there or not. It was normally on the back of her bedroom door.

She walked to the window in her bedroom as she tied the belt on the robe. She pulled the curtains open and looked out at the night sky. There was a crescent moon shining brightly in the sky. She sighed and leaned on the window ledge just staring out at it. She heard the front door of the apartment open and then closed and glanced at the clock. It was three in the morning. She walked from her room her hair tousled from sleep and if she had bothered looking in the mirror she would’ve noticed the mark just below her left ear.

“Hadley?” Katy said a loud as she walked down the short hallway. She looked around the living area and didn’t see her room mate.

“In the kitchen Katy. What are you doing up? Don’t you have to work in the morning?”

“Yeah I heard you come in and woke up.” Katy said as she walked into the kitchen.

“Katy, did you have that dream again?” Katy looked at her friend.

“What dream?”

“You know what dream. Are you okay?”

“I don’t know what’s happening Hadley. It’s scary. I wake up and it’s like someone was in the bed with me, and my robe is always on the chair and I know I keep putting it on the back of my door.”

“Have you ever finished?’

“Hadley!”

“I meant the dream, although that too….”

“Hadley! I’m tired of it, I can never sleep after I wake up and I’m starting to feel sleep deprived. Everyone is noticing!”

“Just tell them you’re getting really great sex.”

“Yeah, that’s not gonna keep me from not sleeping!”

“Well I don’t know what to tell you, try taking some sleeping pills.”

“Yeah, I’ve tried that and it doesn’t work.”

\----

“You have to claim her soon Plague.”

“Have you left you’re mark yet?”

“Chill out Gates, And yes I did Shadows.”

“Then he should be fine, it has to happen by the end of the month.”

“I know Christ! Would all of you shut up!” He yelled. They all watched him and they shook their heads. “Where’s Vengeance, we need to have a meeting.”

“Where do you think he is?” Christ muttered and glanced down to the pool of water they were standing around. Plague glanced down and watched as Vengeance moved to the room where his claim lay sleeping. Rolling his eyes Plague motioned for them to all move towards the long table on the other end of the room.

“We only have until the end of the month. Have you been looking?” Plague asked as he glanced around the table.

“It’s like looking for a needle in a pile of fucking needles.” Shadows grumbled.

“It is rather annoying. I mean how are we supposed to know?”

“You sense her. Have you learned nothing Gates?” Plague demanded. Gates looked at him and sighed.

“How?”

“Well for starters the three of you need to get off your asses and go out there.” Plague muttered. “There is a damned war coming and we’re strongest with mates. Now get the hell out of my sight.” The other three sighed and all walked to the edge of the pool and glanced in each seeing something different. Shadows closed his eyes and a moment later Plague made his way to the pool as the others disappeared as well. He sighed and sat staring down watching the girl he had marked.

“Katy” he said quietly. He watched her look around for the person that said her name as she sat at her desk. She saw no one. But she felt the sting on her neck and moved her hand to it. She pulled a compact out of the desk and looked in it and turned her neck. She saw the small x and her eyebrow rose.

That wasn’t there this morning.

“No it wasn’t.” Her head snapped sideways and she saw him sitting there on her bed. She almost screamed.

“Am I dreaming again? That’s it I fell asleep at my desk working. You’re not real.”

“I’m not?” He asked. She swallowed and moved to him and with a trembling hand reached out and touched the face that haunted her dreams. She swallowed again as she rested her hand on his face. He kept those blue eyes on her own brown. He reached up and touched the hand that was resting on his face and she felt the shock flow through her at his touch.

“Who are you?”

“It’s your dream, you tell me.”

“So this is a dream?”

“You tell me.” He said as he pulled her to tumble onto the bed with him as he moved to lay on her bed. She looked down at him and as he ran his hands over her sides she knew it wasn’t a dream. The pleasure of his touch was never this intense when she dreamt.

“James.” The name fell from her lips as he moved his hands to the belt of her robe. He looked up at her when she said his name and watched as she lowered her lips to his to kiss him.

“Katy, I’m going to bed, get me up when you leave in the morning.” Hadley yelled from across the hall before she closed her door behind her.

“Alright.” Katy yelled back.

“You have a room mate?”

“She’s my half sister. We can’t do this here.”

“Then come with me.”

“Where?”

“Do you trust me?”

“I do, but I shouldn’t.” Katy said and he smile and she swallowed as he moved her in his arms and stood. Wrapping her arms around his neck she looked into his face as he watched her and a moment later they were no longer in her room but one so much bigger. She didn’t ask questions and she didn’t want to. He sat her down so that her feet touched the floor and nothing was said as she dropped the robe from her body. She walked forward and he smiled as she began to unbutton the buttons on his black shirt. She already knew what she would find beneath. She pushed the shirt from his shoulders and without looking at the tattoos began to trace the word going down his torso. He moved his hands to stop her and she smiled as she stepped back and he finished removing his clothes. He moved to her and picked her up and carried her to the bed. He still held her as he knelt on the huge pool of satin and lay her down before moving so that he was above her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer for a kiss. The thrill of his hands trailing her body was like nothing she had ever experienced before even in her dreams. When his hand rested on her hip she pulled away from him and nothing was said as he moved to enter her. She moaned at the amount of pleasure that coursed through her and wrapped her legs around him and arched her body to press it against him. She heard the low growl he made in his throat and continued moving with him. As he increased his pace she turned into a incoherent mess beneath him and both began to feel that hot ball of lust begin to explode at the same time.

“James” Katy cried out as she came digging her fingers into his back.

“Katy” He moaned against her neck making her shudder as his breath danced over the mark on her neck. A moment later he rolled so that he was holding her and she curled beside him and he lay there watching as she fell into a dreamless sleep. He lay there holding her knowing that she could no longer leave where she was without agreeing to be his. He closed his eyes and fell asleep as he listened to her easy breathing.

\----

Katy woke the next morning and stretched her arms over her head and her legs towards the end of the bed. She stopped moving when she felt the body beside her. She smiled. It hadn’t been a dream this time. Slowly she sat up the sheet that was covering her slowly slipping down her body. He moved when he felt her stir. His eyes opened as she looked around the room.

“Where’s the bathroom?” She asked quietly. She was no longer unsure of anything.

“That door there.” He said pointing and she moved from the bed glancing briefly over her shoulder feeling him watching her. When the door closed behind he moved from the bed and moved to the closet. He pulled his clothes from it and dressed. He looked at the dress hanging in the closet and pulled it out as well. He turned as she walked from the bathroom. She watched him and he passed the dress to her. She looked at it and then to him. Not a word was said as he walked to a dresser on the other side of the room and pulled a pair of panties and a strapless bra from it. She took it and not caring that he was in the room seeing as she was standing there naked anyway, dressed. She didn’t notice until he handed her a pair of shoes. She said nothing and he helped her with them. She watched him and as soon as he stood he pulled her against him for a kiss. She smiled against his lips and returned it.

“We have a few things to discuss Katy.” He said when they pulled back. She bit her lip but nodded. He walked from the room her following and she let her eyes move around the house as they walked. It was beautiful. They got to the stairs and she had to lift the dress a little and hold onto the stair rail as they walked down them. She kept her eyes in front of her so she wouldn’t fall. Her on stairs with heels, not a good mix. She was shocked a moment later as James turned and moved so she was in his arms bridal style as they descended the stairs. Once they were at the foot of the stairs he set her back down. She smiled at him. He took her hand and walked into a room across from the entryway to the house. She looked around at the others at the table. They looked really familiar to her. She sat in the chair that the one with the snake bites pulled out for her and watched as he sat beside her and James sat at the head of the table, beside her.

“Glad to see everyone’s back.” He said and the others rolled their eyes. Katy noticed that the mark on her neck no longer hurt. She moved her hand to it and the one across from her spoke.

“It’s still there.” He said. She said not a word. She glanced at James. His eyes softened when he looked at her. She smiled.

“Has she been?”

“Shut up Shadows.”

“My bad.” He grumbled.

“Katy, meet the guys, Matthew, Zachary, Brian, and Jonathan.”

“Hi.” She said shyly. They all just nodded.

“There’s something you need to know Katy.” She turned her head to look at him.

“What?” She asked.

“You can’t leave here until you listen to everything we have to say.”

“Okay.” Shadows raised an eyebrow. He said nothing but Plague still smacked him over the head for his thought.

Must’ve been some really great sex, but then again heard her screaming all the way down the hall.

“You’re my mate. The other half. The rare find that only happens once in a million years.”

“Yeah and we all have to find ours by the end of the month.” Vengeance muttered.

“That doesn’t sound so…”

“You have to agree to this, but there are things that you need to know.” Plague said cutting her off. She nodded. “We’re not mortal. We are Immortal…”

“I kinda figured that out with the whole once in a million years thing.” Katy interrupted him. The others all looked at her horrified. Their eyes shirted to Plague and he only smiled at her.

“Alright, well we’re gods. Not like you’re ancient Greek or Roman gods, although they do exist. We are what they consider the fallen gods, which would be why we reside here on Earth, instead on top of a mountain or some stupid bullshit like in hell. Anyway we are at our strongest when we find our mate.”

“And I’m yours?”

“Yes.” He watched her for a moment and saw her eyes change as she took the information in. She bit her lip and looked at him. He watched her smile. He watched as she stood and walked to him. Just like in her dream she whispered what she wanted in his ear.

“I want to be yours.” He smiled and stood pulling her against him and lowering his lips to hers. When they pulled apart she smiled lovingly up at him. Movement caught her attention and she turned her head as the mark on her neck slowly disappeared.

“Where’d it go?” She asked then felt the same prickling feeling on her abdomen that she had when she first felt the x. She looked up at him.

“You’re one of us now.” Was all he said and lowered his lips to hers once more. “You’ll see later where your mark is.”

“I think I know.” She murmured and touched him just where the one he had was. He nodded and she smiled at him.

“There’s one more thing you have to tell her you dumbass.” Shadows muttered.

“I was getting there. Haven’t I told you to shut up enough already?”

“Burn in hell.” Shadows muttered.

“We’re also very famous here…”

“I know. Which is why I only thought you were a dream.”

“Well then officially, Katy, my love, meet Avenged Sevenfold.”

\----

Hadley woke and looked around her room. She shook her head when she looked at the clock. Apparently her sister didn’t find the need to wake her before going into work. She sighed and sat up. She didn’t want to go anywhere because it was Halloween but even she had to work that night. She heard laughter coming from her sisters room and walked across the hall and raised an eyebrow as she leaned against the door frame.

“What in the hell is going on here?” Shed asked looking at the man helping her sister throw clothes in a couple of suitcases and a duffel bag. Who he was never crossed her arms.

“I’m moving out.” Was all Katy said and her eyes moved to the man that had just dumped an entire drawer of her clothes in a suitcase. She just shook her head.

“Right and I’m the fucking tooth fairy.” Hadley said and walked away. She only stared fifteen minutes later as she watched them both drag her things from the apartment. She followed curiously only to see them toss it all carelessly into the back of a black Escalade. She shook her head when suddenly the man that the one her sister was holding hands with was talking to’s head snapped in her direction. She thought she saw something in his eyes but just shook her head and walked back inside the apartment. She missed the look Plague gave the green eyed man who was now staring at the apartment door.

\----

Two days later Katy found herself laying on the beach as the others talked and an occasional fan stopped to talk to them. She sighed happily and wanted to laugh when someone asked why she had the same death bat as Plague did. Although she called him James or Jimmy. Everyone else seemed to call them by the other names. When she heard his voice harden she sat and looked questionably at him. When he stood the others stood and she found herself standing as well when she sensed trouble.

“What are you doing here Sixx?” Plague demanded

“Just checking up on the fallen ones, and isn’t she pretty.” Plague automatically moved in front of her.

“Scared Plague?”

“Not of you.”

“Looks life you’ve gotten braver with your mate at your side. Maybe I’ll kill her like I did Shadow’s mate.”

“You can’t touch her.” Shadows said stepping up as well. The other three moved as well. Katy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them all.

“I’m not here to fight boys. But it’s coming and none of you are prepared.” He said and turned to walk away. A moment later he found himself sinking into the sand and the others looked at Katy. Plague grinned.

“Not prepared my ass.” He said and touched her arm and her eyes turned to his and Nikki was able to move away from them.

“What the hell happened?” She asked quietly.

“You have special abilities that you are going to have to learn to control. But other than that, pretty impressive for not knowing what you were doing.”

“Really?” She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Really. I love you Katy DeAnn Hines.”

“I love you James Owen Sullivan.” She said and pulled his face to hers to kiss him.


	2. The One That Could Change Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's not your average girl. She has a Fuck You attitude and could care less what people think. She is his mate.
> 
> Now al he has to do is tell her without pissing her off.
> 
> With fate testing him will he be the one to claim her or will another?

Matt glared at the door that she had just slammed in his face. There was no way in hell she had just done that. He raised his fist and slammed it on the door.

“Go to hell!”

“Don’t make me fucking break the door down. I said we need to talk!”

“I don’t want to fucking talk to you! You fucking bastard!” Matt rolled his eyes. Of all the women in the world this one had to be his mate. He slammed his fist against the door once more and glanced over as a neighbor got nosey. He glared and the neighbor went back inside.

“God dammit Hadley open the fucking door!”

“Go the fuck away. I never want to see you again.” When she shouted those words through the door at him he stopped fist halfway to the door and stared. She hadn’t said what he thought she had? Had she?

“I’m not going away Hadley.” He growled through the door. And a moment later after glancing briefly at the lock he slammed the door open and she glared at him.

“What part of I never want to see you again don’t you understand?” Hadley all but growled. He slammed the door behind him and moved towards her. She didn’t back down.

“I said we need to talk, we’re going to talk.”

“Too bad for you I don’t fucking take orders from anyone.”

“It wasn’t a fucking order.”

“Demanded; same thing. Get the fuck out.”

“No.”

“Your choice.” She said sweetly and before her knee came up and connected with his groin and her forearm managed to connect with his face. Hadley glared as she stepped over him and grabbed her purse as and keys as she walked out the door. She had to get to work.

\----

Hadley stood behind the bar and served a customer a drink when she heard her name from down the bar. She glanced up to see her sister. She shook her head and made her way to her serving drinks as she went and passing orders over to the girls on the floor.

“What can I get ya sis?”

“Whisky make it two and you can tell me what in the hell happened earlier.”

“I don’t know what your talking about. Jimmy.” She said acknowledging him as he wrapped his arms around Katy’s waist from behind. He only raised an eyebrow at her. He hated being called Jimmy. And she damned well knew it. She just smirked and moved back down the bar to fill orders. Katy sighed and shook her head. It had been a week. She turned in her mates arms and looked up at him. He looked down at her and sighed.

“He’s apparently not succeeding.”

“I noticed. But she’s a bitch. Doesn’t really trust guys and if she knows he’s keeping something from her then she’s going to back off. All the way off.”

“As long as she doesn’t tell him I don’t want you there is still hope.”

“Why what happens if she says that?”

“He could more than likely never find a mate again, at least until she dies.” KAty turned and looked back at her sister and tilted her head to the side.

“James… what’s that on her neck?” He turned his head to look and his hand balled against her side.

“Not good, we have to go. Now!”

\----

Hadley looked around as she walked out of Unholy Confessions and a sigh escaped her lips. She didn’t want to go home but she didn’t want to get drunk either. She moved her hand to her neck and pressed it to the spot on her neck that itched. She just shrugged and figured it was a bug bite or something. It had itched for a few days now. She didn’t see anything there but didn’t mean it couldn’t be a bug bite, which just creeped her out. She began walking to her car when she felt like someone was watching her. She spun around lowering to the ground and looking around. She saw no one and she stood walking across the empty parking lot the rest of the way to her car. She unlocked it and started to get in when she heard her name.

“Hadley.” She twitched her neck as she felt the prickling sensation on her neck again. Not liking the feeling that she suddenly had she knelt down reaching under the seat for something when she heard her name again. “Hadley.” She stood spinning as she realized ti was coming from behind her and the gun that was now in her hand was pointed directly at the dark haired man standing not five feet away. Her hands were steady as she pointed the gun at him.

“Now is that anyway to treat me?”

“Go the fuck away, I’ve had it with men today, I won’t hesitate to pull the trigger. And I don’t miss.”

“Honey your aim probably not as good as mine.” He said.

“I don’t give a fuck about your aim.” Hadley said and he only smirked and moved forward. She didn’t hesitate and pulled the trigger. She didn’t so much as flinch when the gun sounded. She didn’t even look back, just slipped into her car and left. Her gun on the seat beside her.

\----

Matt was sitting by the pool watching her and sighed. Plague had told him not to interfere. He just stared as he watched how calmly she had pulled the trigger. He couldn’t take it anymore and whether she liked it or not she was listening to him and that was the end of it. He glanced around and noticed the other guys all coming down the stairs he said not a word and was gone.

Hadley pulled into her parking spot and her eyes narrowed when she noticed her door was opened. Grabbing her gun she moved from the car and headed in. She noticed immediately that the lights were on. She glanced inside and saw no one in the immediate vicinity of the door. She walked in and slammed the door loudly behind her. She watched as the dark haired man from earlier was suddenly leaning against the wall in the hall. Her eyebrow shot up.

“I’m not that easy to kill Princess.” She shook her head and since obviously shooting him hadn’t worked she knew something wasn’t right.

“I ain’t no princess.” She said and he moved swiftly as she ignored him and walked passed him. He reached out and grabbed her arm only for her to spin grabbing the hand he had practically squeezing her arm and twisted so he had to let go of her. She was caught off guard a moment later as he took he free hand and grabbed her wrist forcing her to let go as his gripped tightened. He then proceeded to move so he had a wrist in each hand and backed her against the wall. He leaned down towards her and when his lips were a breath from hers spoke.

“One kiss and you’ll slowly feel your life start to drain away. Unless you agree to be mine.”

“I don’t belong to anyone.” Hadley said and managed to drop and kick his legs out from under him. He landed on his back and laughed as she went to move around him and grabbed her ankle so that she landed practically on top of him. She glared at him as she was suddenly struggling as he held her wrists. She glared at him and he somehow managed to shift her so that she wasn’t straddling his stomach but his hips. She raised an eyebrow.

“Is that how you wanna play this?” And with a smirk she pressed her body down against him surprising him and making him groan as he released her wrists. She took advantage of that and moved quickly from where she was and spun as she heard the front door open. She saw him standing there staring at the scene before him and looked between the two men.

“What the hell are you doing here Sixx?” He growled.

“Taking what belongs to me.” He said and if it hadn’t been for her reflexes and the heel on her boot he would’ve had her ankle and she would’ve disappeared with him, but she ground her heel into his hand and he pulled back screaming in pain. Matt moved to her and she just raised an eyebrow at him.

“Get the fuck out.”

“Not this time.” He said and moved forward and pulled her against him. She tilted her head to the side right as he went to crash his lips to hers and managed to shove him away.

“I’m so fucking tired of people grabbing me.” She growled and spun to kick him but he anticipated the move and caught her foot. She raised an eyebrow and he released her foot.

“We’re talking you don’t fucking like it that’s just too damn bad.” She shook her head and surprised him as she dropped down and took him out at the knees with her elbow. He sprung back up and she slammed her fist into his face. “I don’t’ hit women, but I think this time I’ll make an exception.” he hissed and his fist connected hard with the side of her face. She slammed her foot into his gut and he retaliated by taking out her legs and pinning her to the ground. She went to raised her knee but he rolled and they stood circling one another. They moved at the same time and his lips were on hers as she let him lift her and shove her against the wall. She pressed her body against him and moved her hands to tear at his clothes. He moved them so that they were on the couch and she was beneath him. He pinned her hands above her head and moved his lips to hers. She kissed him hungrily the need for him slowly growing inside her. She pulled back gasping for breath.

“I want…”

“What?”

“I want to be…”

“Don’t.” He said pulling back He moved away from her and she sat up.

“You don’t want me.”

“Wanting you isn’t the problem.”

“Then what is?” She asked standing. Her voice low and dangerous.

“There’s something you need to know.” He said standing to look at her. She backed away from him.

“Get out.”

“No, it’s not what you think.” She crossed her arms over her chest, and ignored the ache in her body. The longing for him.

“You have two minutes.” She ground out.

“Me, P…James, Zack, the others, we aren’t like you. We’re Immortal. And I know that is currently a possibility in your book because of what Sixx did. We’re fallen gods.” She actually started laughing.

“You expect me to believe that? That’s the biggest load of bullshit I’ve heard in a while.”

“Hadley, your sister she’s James’ mate. You’re mine.” He reached out and ran his hand over her neck just below her ear on the left side. She jerked back from him.

“Don’t touch me.” She growled and moved from the room.

“Hadley please you have to listen to me.”

“No, no I don’t. Get out Matthew.” Her eyes were hard as she looked at him and a moment later he was gone. Just like that gone. She rolled her eyes and walked to her room, glancing briefly at the now empty room across the hall. She wanted her sister. A moment later Katy was there walking from the room.

“You wanted me?” Katy asked and Hadley just stared.

“Where the hell did you come from?”

“Not there that’s fro sure. But you look like you’ve been through it.”

“And then some. I’m so sick of men. I’ll be glad if I don’t see another one for a while.”

“That’s not true and you damn well know it. You can’t go more than a week without a guy.”

“Whatever.”

“You just need the right guy.” Katy said and caught sight of the small x that had obviously burned away the 6 that had been there. “And it looks like you may have found him.”

“Yeah okay, the man is delusional. Okay, I’ll give him this, that one guy was pretty strange and should be dead, considering I shot him between the eyes. And you know I don’t miss.”

“I still don’t understand why you need a damn gun. But continue.”

“He said some bullshit line about Immortals and Fallen gods and mates.”

“That’s just bullshit. Fairytale shit.”

“No it’s not Hadley.” Katy said quietly.

“What the hell? You actually believe them?” Hadley was stunned. She watched as moment later Katy pulled a knife from the inside of her boot and drew it across her palm. “Katy are you fucking…what the hell?” Hadley trailed off as she watched her palm heal instantly no blood was really shed. Hadley’s eyes moved to her sisters.

“Hadley…”

“What happened to you?”

“I’m James’ mate. Remember my dreams?”

“Yeah…”

“It was James.”

“This is insane.”

“Hadley answer me one thing.”

“What?” She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

“For once, what’s your heart say?” And she watched as her sister disappeared barely stirring the air that was where she had been standing. Hadley shook her head and decided she needed one thing at that moment. She walked into her room and back out five minutes later with her feet in flip flops and her swimsuit now on under the same clothes she had worn to work.

\----

Matt sighed as he walked along the beach. How could she not believe him? Couldn’t she feel it every time they touched? He sighed as he kicked water. He had thought coming to the beach would soothe him but it was only making things worse and making him angrier with her. He looked up and saw someone sitting on the shore just close enough for the water to touch her feet as she looked out over the water in the moonlight. He sighed knowing from where the moon was that it was three in the morning or thereabouts.

When the girls head turned he was shocked to see that it was Hadley. She watched as he just stood there and slowly she stood. She glanced back at her things that were a safe distance from the water and a moment later she moved towards him. He didn’t hesitate to move towards her and when she started running he caught her and lifted her to place his lips to hers.

“Hadley.” He said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked up at him with her grey eyes smiling and murmured his name.

“Matthew…”

“Yeah?” He asked as he held her as close as possible.

“I want to be yours.” She said looking up at him and she watched as slowly he smiled. He lowered his lips to hers once more and she pulled back when she felt that damn prickling sensation on her neck again.

“It’s alright.” He said as he rubbed her neck on the left side.

“What is it, it doesn’t really hurt, just itches like hell.” Hadley said and he smiled at her and walked to the water and waved a hand over it so it calmed and reflected them and she watched as the mark she had never noticed on her neck began to grow and turn into a skull with wings. She looked at his neck and realized that it was exactly where his was.

“Your one of us now. Just like your sister.”

“So, I’m not dreaming?” She asked and he grinned.

“No, I didn’t choose that route. Plague did.”

“Matt…”

“Hmmm?” He asked as she bit her lip.

“I’ve never wanted to be anybody’s before.”

“Thank god! Because your not just mine. I’m yours.” She smiled and a moment later she laughed as he lifted her and carried her to the blanket where her things were. He knelt on the blanket and lay her down only for her to drag him down with her. He could only smile as she leaned up capturing his lips with hers in one of the softest kisses they had ever shared. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he let his hand run down her side enjoying the feeling that touching her caused. When she arched to him from just his touch he smiled.

Matt moved his hand down to the top of her purple bathing suit bottoms and she automatically lifted her hips so he could trail the material down her legs which meant he had to break their kiss. When she felt his lips slowly begin to trail up her leg she let out a low moan as her leg parted for him. His lips trailed up her thigh and he moved to her right thigh and a smirk crossed over his face as he saw the lotus flower on her inner thigh.

“You’re just full of surprises aren’t you baby?” He asked looking up at her before placing a kiss over the tattoo. She said nothing just took in the way it felt to finally have his hands on her the way she wanted. The pleasure he was creating with just his hands and mouth were like nothing that she had ever felt before. Not even in her wildest dreams. She was practically purring from his touch as he kissed his way back up her body and moved to untie her swimsuit top as she moved her hands to his swim trunks. He kicked out of them with her help and a moment later her top joined her bottoms at the end of the blankest. She moaned as he left a trail of kisses and bites from her right ear to her right breast before taking it in his mouth and sucking gently before nipping the handed nub and moving trailing kisses and little bites to the other breast repeating the process. All the while making her moan and gasp with pleasure. When he reached the left side of her neck she cried out as his breath caressed the tattoo like mark on her neck. He looked down at her and a moment later she sighed as he entered her slowly.

“Matthew” Was the only thing that came out of her mouth before he captured her lips again as he moved increasing his pace. Her body meeting each thrust as her legs wrapped around him angling her body to pull him even deeper inside of her.

“Hadley Baby, you feel so good.” Matt said against her ear, his breath once more moving over the mark on her neck, which increased the pleasure she was receiving. He felt her tightening around him and increased his speed moving as far inside of her as he could. Her breathless moans became closer together and he caught her lips with his swallowing the scream she let loose as she came around him, and with him.

Five minutes later they lay there her head resting on his chest her hand tracing the tattoos on her chest and stomach. She could feel his muscles quiver beneath her touch, and she felt some of the pleasure it caused him.

“Let’s go home Hadley.” He said quietly into the night.

“As long as it’s with you, I’ll go anywhere.” She said just as quietly. He smiled and they stood gathering their thing and she went to replace her swimsuit and clothes and he shook his head no and just wrapped everything in the blanket and took her hand. A moment later they were in a beautiful bedroom that she barely had time to look at before he was pulling her down on the bed with him. She laughed as they tumbled onto the bed and she moved so that she was straddling his hips and he reached up touching her face. She saw his dimpled smile reached his eyes and smiled in return.

“What?” She asked.

“The bruise I left is gone.” She just smile.

“I guess I don’t bruise so easily anymore.”

“no, but when you do, they stick around for a while.” He said and gripped her hips tighter as she rose up and lowered herself down on him.

\----

The next morning Hadley woke her head on his chest and the prickling feeling in her neck was gone. She smiled and curled closer to him. He tightened his hold on her and smiled as he listened to her breathing even back out as she fell back to sleep. Twenty minutes later he heard movement in the hall and sighed. It was time to get up. Hadley had obviously heard it too and was starting to stir and he watched as she slowly sat up in bed. She looked down at him and smiled. He grinned and sat up placing a kiss to her temple.

“It’s time to get up. No laying around in bed today. Your sister’s boyfriend, would probably kill us.”

“I’m not afraid of him.”

“You say that now, you haven’t seen him pissed off yet.”

“Matt?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you not remember the fact that I kicked that dumbass back at the apartments ass?”

“Well, yeah, but… well you’re right if you can kick Sixx’s ass you can take Plague.”

“I don’t have anything to wear.”

“Your clothes are over there.” he said pointing toward the pile at the end of the bed. She nodded and moved frowning at the fact that she had to put her swimsuit back on. He shook his head and pulled clothes out at random from the dresser. He turned and saw that she was completely dressed and waiting on him. He took her hand and they walked from the room. He laughed as she jumped on his back and he carried her down the stairs. They walked into the dining hall and everyone’s head turned in their direction. Hadley jumped down off of his back and Katy ran to her and hugged her.

“Nice shirt.” Vengeance said and everyone looked at it. Christ only shook his head and stared at the plate in front of him thinking that time was running out. She grinned. Matt pulled a chair out for her beside her sister and then sat beside her.

“I told you .” Katy whispered, leaning over to hug her again. Hadley turned her head and smiled at Matt and Plague only shook his head. His mate was obviously happy that she wouldn’t loose her sister now. Once they were done eating Plague looked around the table and spoke.

“We have a meeting. We need to change, meet by the pool in twenty minutes. Appropriately dressed.” he aimed that last bit at Gates. The man just smirked and Matt nudged her before she sad something.

“C’mon you need your dress.”

“Dress?”

“You’ll see.” Matt said and moved toward the room again. He walked to the closet once they were there and pulled the green dress from inside.

“It’s beautiful.” Hadley said. “But, I have only my swimsuit…” She turned when there was a knock at the door. Katy walked in.

“Thought you could use a bra and pair of panties, I popped out and got a set of yours for you. I haven’t seen the dress so I got the green set that has the option of being strapless.”

“Thanks Katy.” Hadley said. Katy just shook her head. Hadley hadn’t been this happy in a very long time. Not since Mitch fucked her over, after tearing her down. She walked from the room to change as well.

They all met by the pool Hadley just staring at it. The place was extremely beautiful. When Matt took her hand she looked at him and he said nothing. She turned to Plague and watched as he concentrated on the crystal water in front of them. A moment later a scene appeared before them and Hadley watched as people slowly started appearing. She glared as she saw Sixx appear as well. Matt tightened his grip and shoved her forward as he stepped. She stumbled as a moment later her pretty new heels hit pavement. She looked around and noticed that before Sixx looked their way he moved her hair to cover the deathbat on her neck.

“Growing stronger.” A blonde said from across from them. Plague only raised an eyebrow at her. Gates rolled his eyes and waited for the reason they were here to be brought up.

“Why are we here Christina?” Plague asked his clear blue eyes darkening in the blondes direction.

“Nikki came to us, said you’re mates attacked him.”

“That’s a load of horseshit.” Matt moved his hand instinctively covering Hadley’s mouth. She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Let her talk.” The brunette beside Christina said.

“That jackass had it coming! Creeping up on me when I was leaving work and then waiting for me at home! He attacked me there, and he threatened me.” Hadley said. Plague was only thankful that she hadn’t yelled.

“And Katy, only accidentally made him sink into the sand, not that it would kill him or anything.” He said since Hadley was finished.

“Is this true?”

“No.” Nikki said and Katy watched as Hadley rolled her eyes. Matt gave her a warning look and she said nothing else.

“I don’t want anymore problems from any of you.” The brunette said. Plague only nodded.

“Good now that we understand one another. You’re all dismissed.” Christina said before she and the others disappeared causing the air around them to shift. Nikki looked their way and moved quicker than the others so they didn’t have time to react. He was in front of Hadley and had her pulled against him when he spoke.

“Remember what I told you.”

“Oh please, I’m not afraid of you.”

“Make your choice.” Plague stopped Matt from moving forward. Hadley rolled her eyes and quickly placed her lips to his in a quick teasing kiss and then pulled back and smirked.

“I’m not that easy to kill.” Hadley said tossing his words back in his face. He just stared at her and she flipped her hair behind her shoulder so he could see her mark. His eyes narrowed and he disappeared a moment later in a cry of anguish.


	3. After All This Time I'm Coming Home To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple hundred years is a long time. Especially when you're slowly loosing your memories from that time.
> 
> Sure some things you'd like to forget. But forgetting the one you love? That's just enough to break anyones heart.
> 
> And the worst part. It's not even your fault that your immortality was taken from you. You can blame that on Mr. Bad himself.

Johnny watched as the others slowly disappeared and Matt took Hadley in his arms. He shook his head when their lips met in a very heated kiss. He glared at them and disappeared. He walked around his room a moment later when he arrived and found himself staring out the window. He hadn’t seen her in hundreds of years. And there she was standing beside her mother. But something hadn’t been right. And if anyone knew it was him. After all long ago they had been together. But with the both being immortal they hadn’t claimed one another. But the fact that the pull to her when he did see her was so much stronger than it should have been, worried him. He knew that the pull was only that strong if one or the other was mortal. He turned at the knock on the door.

“Who is it?”

“Katy.”

“What?” He asked as she opened the door a crack

“James wants to see you down by the pool.” She said looking at him. He nodded.

“Let him know I’ll be down, I want to change first.”

“Alright. And Johnny, are you alright?”

“I’m fine Katy.” He said and she shrugged walking from the room her heels clicking loudly in the silence of the hall. Johnny sighed once he heard her far enough away and opened the closet to pull out something to wear. His eyes landed on the silver dress inside and sighed. She had worn it before. So nay times before. Before they had fallen and her mother refused to let her see him. Things had never been the same for him. Always longing, knowing he’d never find another mate, because as long as one lived, you were doomed not to find another. He wondered now if claiming her oh so long ago would have made things differently. He shook the thought from his head and changed before moving swiftly from the room. He got to the pool and saw that Plague stood staring down into the water.

“She’s mortal.” He said not even bothering to glance up when he entered the room.

“I know.”

“So why are you still standing here?”

“Like her mother is going to let me anywhere near her.”

“Her mother has no say over what happens down here. Christ I see it in your eyes, go.” Plague watched him for a moment and was suddenly gone.

\----

She couldn’t believe that he had been there. It had been so long. She was mortal now, all because her mother had seen fit to punish her for something she hadn’t even done. But she had been there at her mothers demands in case one of the mates decided to do something stupid. Like she would’ve been able to do anything seeing as they were both immortal now anyways. Sighing she hit the play button on her CD player and listened as For Whom The Bell Tolls played. She turned it up and lay down on the couch in her apartment. Closing her eyes she tried to think of the way things had once been. But she couldn’t remember. She was loosing her memories of what was and only knew what she should know of today.

“Geni.” She jumped at the sound of her name. She sat up straight and found herself staring at him. Flashes went through her head and she stood walking forward.

“Johnny…?” She asked quietly. He looked so much different now.

“What happened to you?” He asked quietly.

“Sixx. He blamed me for something that I didn’t do. Saying… saying… oh god I can’t remember.”

“You’re loosing your memories.” It wasn’t a question but a statement. He moved to her and she let him run his hand just under her right ear and she shivered with the sensation that followed. She watched as a smile formed on his lips.

“I don’t want to forget you.” She said quietly. He sighed and lowered his lips to hers. A breath away from hers he spoke.

“Then don’t.” And he crashed his lips to hers. Her arms went around his neck and she let him take the kiss deeper. When they pulled back she looked up at him as he glanced towards the CD player finally taking in the song and raised and eyebrow at her. She just grinned. She searched his eyes and he took her hand and walked to the mirror on the wall and tilted her head to the side. She saw the x on her neck and smiled. She turned in his arms and bit her lip.

“Do you still want me Johnny?”

“I’ll never stop wanting you Genevieve.” He said. He watched as a moment later she sighed.

“Then I guess there is only one thing left.” She leaned up and kissed him tenderly. When she pulled back he waited. “I want to be yours.” He grinned turned her so she could look in the mirror and she watched as the x moved slowly down disappearing under the top of her shirt. Her eyebrow rose and Johnny smirked as he took that opportunity to pull her shirt over her head. She watched as the death bat began to form and grow to a reasonable size on her chest. She smiled.

“We belong to one another now.” He said. She grinned and turned in his arms and looked up into his eyes suddenly remembering everything she had started to forget. Eager to feel even some of the pleasure she had once known with him she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her tightly against her. She moaned at the feel of his hands on her exposed skin. His touch had never made her feel that much before. She pulled back and looked at him.

“Wow, rumors are true.”

“About what he asked as she tugged at the hem of his shirt.

“The pleasure is better when you claim someone.” And he rolled his eyes as he helped her remove the rest of their clothes. She grinned at him as he backed up to the couch and pulled her down so that she wa straddling his lip.

“It’s been too long Geni. I need you.” She locked eyes with him and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

“Then why don’t take what you need?” She asked before nipping on his ear lobe. He moved them so that she was laying on her back on the couch and he was above her.

A sigh escaped her lips as he ran his hands over her body, trailing his lips behind them taking in every inch of her body. Rediscovering it after two hundred years. She gasped as he passed over the death bat on her chest. Her body began to ache like it never had before and the muscles wherever he touched began to quiver in anticipation. She moved her hands to touch him and felt him tense under her touch. She looked up into his brown eyes and the smirk that was so evident in her own blue eyes. She ran her hands slowly teasingly down his chest and he grabbed her hands before they could go any lower and raised them above her head pinning them against the arm of the couch and grinning down at her. He crashed his lips to hers and with his free hand ran down over her and she arched when his hand slid between her legs.

“Johnny!” She gasped arching her hips and pressing against his hand. She bit her lips as she moaned and gasped as he slid two fingers slowly inside of her. He watched as her blue eyes clouded over with lust as she continued and she ground herself down onto his hand. He increased his speed as her moans grew closer together and he felt her begin to tighten around his fingers and he pulled them out and she groaned. “God, baby, don’t tease me.” He smirked as a moment later he released her hands and lifted her hips as he swiftly entered her and she moved her hands to grip his arms as he thrust into her.

“Oh god” Johnny moaned as he got lost in her as she moved with him and he began to move faster as she begged him too. She was an incoherent mess beneath him and he was no better. She tightened around him and arched her body her head falling back as she screamed his name. Only for him to empty himself into her a few moments later. He somehow managed to move them so that she was laying across his chest and he was on his back on the couch and he ran a hand through her hair and just held her close.

“I never forgot you Geni. I’ve never stopped loving you.”

“I started to forget and then mom made me show up with her today and some things came back to me. I never want to feel that way again Johnny. I love you.” He smiled as she lifted her head off his chest and looked at him. She placed a kiss to her forehead and she moved only for him to raise an eyebrow at her. She smirked as she moved herself and then lowered herself down on him making him groan in pleasure as he automatically reached out and grabbed her hips tight making her gasp from how tight his grip was. His eyes met hers and she began to move above him and couldn’t take his eyes off of her body as she rode him. She wasn’t wasting anytime with teasing as she moved her hands moving to his chest and he removed his hands from her hips and took hers in his as she began to tighten around him as she moved him moaning as she was soon crying out above him. He urged her to continue and soon he was emptying himself inside her once more.

“Genevieve” He moaned her full name falling from his lips before she collapsed against his chest. She buried her face in his neck as she relaxed in his arms.

“Genevieve Sixx!”

“Fuck!” Johnny growled as Nikki pounded on the door. She moved quickly pulling on her clothes as he did as well. There was fear written in her eyes. He pulled her close as the door slammed open and Nikki’s eyes landed on them.

“Well , you’re the last person I expected to see here Christ.”

“Go back to hell!” Geni growled.

“Someone’s memory isn’t as faulty as it should be.”

“Fuck you, you bastard!” Geni yelled and he was suddenly flying backwards and through the wall in the hallway. He stood and looked at her.

“You’re not mortal are you daughter.”

“If you were hoping I would forget him you were wrong.”

“What in the hell is going on…why are you here?” Christina said walking in and glaring at Johnny.

“We’re leaving.” Johnny said and taking Geni’s hand since she had no clue where they were going disappeared.

\----

Hadley was sitting cross-legged beside the pool listening along with Katy on how to use it when a shift in the air turned all of their attention to the two now standing in the room. Both of whom looked thoroughly fucked.

“Someone got laid.” Hadley said and Plague glared at her she just raised an eyebrow at him. “Do I really look scared of you?” She asked him.

“Hadley.” Matt said and she looked at him pointedly. He shut up.

“What the hell is going on?” Plague demanded.

“Christina… she’s against us.”

“When the hell did you figure that one out? We’ve known that.” Gates said walking in.

“When she decided that what Nikki had to say was more important than the truth. And her own daughter.” Johnny said.

“What the hell are you talking about Christ?” Vengeance said walking in. The blonde beside him clung to him. She looked just a little bit scared.

“Vengeance?” Plague said raising an eyebrow at him. He shook his head no and Plague sighed.

Get a goddamn move on it. I fear we don’t’ have until the end of the month.

She’s scared. At least I’ve found my mate. Unlike Christ and Gates.

Thanks, but I’ve done claimed my mate if you’d actually pay attention to your surroundings dumbass.

“Oh would all of you stop that and actually speak!” Katy growled. They all looked at her. She was the last one that they expected to have an outburst like that.

“Shove it Katy.” Gates muttered and she glared at him and sent him flying across the room.

“Damn, not enough force behind it, he was supposed to go though the wall.” Katy muttered. Plague grinned as he looked at her.

“You’ll get it eventually love.”

“God, go be mushy somewhere else Jimmy.” He glanced at her eyebrow raised and suddenly she was soaked from head to toe in gasoline. Hadley glared at him. Matt just stared at Plague. Katy glanced at James and then to her sister. She suddenly burst out laughing.

“Shut it Katy.”

“I can’t help it that’s so funny.”

“You might want to go start removing it now. It’s a bitch to get off.” Gates said and Hadley turned to him.

“Yeah, last time he even set Gates on fire.”

“Fucker.” Hadley muttered under her breath before moving to stand. She took a step and slipped only for Matt to catch her.

“The other way might work better Hadley.” She glared at him and disappeared.

“Now that that is taken care of. What happened?”

“Well, uhm my dad kinda showed up.”

“Wait… please tell me the two of you were dressed.” Katy said.

“Managed to pull clothes back on before he busted the door down.” Geni admitted.

“Wait, am I missing something who’s her dad?” Katy asked.

“Nikki Sixx, bad ass fallen god from Hell.” Plague told her.

“Oh. That’s not good.”

“I want to know why you were a mortal and now you’re not.” Plague said.

“Bastard told mom I was responsible for the trouble in Paris. A year ago.”

“She believe him?” Vengeance asked as he wrapped an arm around the blonde he had yet to introduce to the others.

“Yeah. Like I would kill hundreds of people for no reason!”

“We know baby.” Johnny said.

“We know who did that. It was Shaddix. And he was already taken care of.” Plague said.

\----

“Where the hell is she?” Matt muttered as he and Johnny made their way upstairs with Geni. They all looked at the door at the end of the hall and eyebrows raised. Matt leas the way down the hall and Johnny pushed the door open and they all stared.

“Oh he’s going to murder you Hadley.” Matt said. Hadley only turned and grinned.

“Shouldn’t soaked me in gasoline. Hi I’m Hadley, Matt’s mate, you must be Johnny’s.”

“Genevieve.” She said. “And I agree with Shadows, Plague is going to murder you.”

“What the hell is going on…What the hell have you done!”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have soaked me in gasoline!”

“Then learn to shut the fuck up!”

“Never gonna happen Jimmy. Never. Gonna. Happen.”

“Fix it now!” Plague demanded.

“No”

“Hadley, please?” Matt asked. He was horror struck at all the pink.

“No.” She said and walked from the room after glancing in the direction of the stereo. She walked down the hall with Geni and grinned at the other woman.

“The last time I saw him that mad was when Gates decided to bang his sister.” Geni said.

“Oh is that why he set him on fire?”

“Yeah. Nice job by the way.”

“Nice job what?” Katy asked walking up with Vengeance and the blonde.

“Go look at Plagues office.” Hadley said shrugging.

“Oh Hadley what did you do?” Vengeance asked and took off leaving his mate with the other women.

“Hi, I’m Hadley and you are?”

“Alice.” She said quietly.

“Well Alice, welcome to Wonderland.” Hadley said and walked away. Alice stared after her.

“Is she always like that.”

“She’s in a mean mood right now. C’mon I’ll show you were you’ll be sleeping.”

“I can’t go home?”

“I’m afraid not.” Katy said.

“Why?”

“That isn’t for us to explain.”

\----

Plague sighed that night as he lay in bed beside Katy. She rolled so that she was leaning up on an elbow to look at him.

“James?”

“I can’t get rid of it.”

“I’ll talk to her.” Katy said and moved from the bed before he could grab her she was pulling on her robe and walking from the room. She started down the hall only to turn and walk back into the room.

“Katy?”

“I’ll talk to her in the morning.”

“You didn’t get very far.”

“James, hearing my sister screaming Matt’s name, is just a little nauseating. Forgive me if I turned around and came back in the room. I can go somewhere else if I ‘m not wanted here.”

“Love, don’t be like that come back to bed.” he said and moved quickly pulling her to him. She sighed and he carried her back to bed only to curl up beside her and not let go of her the rest of the night.

\----

Geni sighed as she stared into the pool. She waved her hand over the surface and it bubbled before shaking slightly and then fixing on what she wanted to see. She watched as her mother moved from the bed she had been in and drew a robe around her body. She now knew why her mother was believing everything her father said. She wanted to cry. She however refrained and shushed whoever came up beside her and sat as she listened to what the two began speaking about.

“Why do you have to do this Nikki?” Christina demanded.

“You came to me Chris.”

“You’re my fucking mate!”

“That’s supposed to mean something?”

“You chose me!”

“It’s been six hundred and some odd years, you’re boring. You only come to me once every couple of years unless I come to you. And even then I’m not satisfied. You were never my true mate. I just wanted you.”

“Do you see this?” She ripped the robe aside showing him her side. “It burns! It has ever since you left your mark on that little redheaded bitch!”

“She’s my true mate!”

“She’s Shadows mate!”

“She will be mine. It’s very rare for one mortal to be a possibility for two. Her claim mark will change.”

The scene in front of Geni died and the tears started streaming down her face. An arm went around her and she shoved away from the man beside her.

“C’mon lets get you back to bed with Johnny.”

“No, I have to deal with this.”

“You can’t. Not alone.”

“Dammit Gates! You don’t get it. He’s killing her! I don’t care what she’s done that is my fucking mother!”

“If he claims his true mate then she’ll die regardless. The mark on her will burn her inside out.”

“You don’t understand!” Geni yelled before he flew backwards into the pool and she disappeared. She found herself in the walk in closet that she now shared with Johnny and took her dress and heels and changed quickly before she disappeared once more.


	4. Livings A Wicked Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice's choice is made the minute realization hits.
> 
> And one gods obsession is enough to make things a living nightmare for some.
> 
> Oh and just where in the hell did Genevieve go?

Alice sat up in the bed beside Zack and looked around. She felt a little panicked and when she saw the shadow by the window it took everything that she had not to scream. When she moved from the bed it woke the man laying beside her. He looked up at her and watched as she backed towards the door. He looked in the direction she was and saw nothing.

“Ali, what’s wrong?” She didn’t speak just pointed. “There isn’t anything there.” He said and she watched as the shadow moved towards her. Zack moved from the bed grabbing her before she darted naked from the room. Standing his arms around her he saw the shadow. “Shit.” He said and grabbed the shirt he had been wearing earlier off the floor tossing it at Alice and ordering her to pull it on. He looked around and found her panties tossing them to her as well. He pulled his jeans on and shoved her out the door. A moment later he was pounding on Plagues door.

“What the fucking hell?” He demanded as stumbled from the bed pulling on his discarded jeans and moving to the door before Katy was woken up. He opened the door and glared at the two in the hall. “What?”

“Shadows in my room… only Alice can it.”

“What the fuck is Shadows…oh not that one…” Plague took off toward Vengeance’s room and opened the door. He looked at Vengeance. The green eyed man rolled his eyes and said something quietly to the woman with him. She moved and hesitantly touched Plagues arm. He looked around the room and saw nothing.

“By the window.” She said quietly.

“It can’t hurt you.” Vengeance said and moved to hold her. The minute he touched her Plague glanced towards the window and moved forward. As long as one of them was touching her they’d all see it. He walked around the shadow that was just standing there and muttered under his breath.

“This isn’t fucking good.”

“James? Vengeance? What’s going on?” Katy asked walking into the room as she did up the buttons on a pair of shorts. They turned to her.

“Katy, wake the others. Don’t ask, I’ll explain when everyone’s awake and in the hall.” She nodded and moved to do as she was told. She was back ten minutes later standing in the hall with the other three. Slowly the others made their way to them.

“Geni’s gone.” Christ said. Vengeance and Plague looked at one another.

“Where’s Gates?”

“I have no clue. Could he have gone out?”

“No he was here when we all headed up.” Hadley said from beside Shadows.

“Doesn’t mean he couldn’t have…”

“He said he was going to bed and that’d he didn’t want to be disturbed until morning.” Hadley said interrupting Plague. He sighed.

“We have to find him. There are shadows lurking in Vengeance’s room.”

“Shadows?” Christ asked.

“Yeah, dark ones at that. I could only see one, but I sensed more.” Plague said and then looked at them all. “Spread out, we need t find Genevieve and Gates.”

“If there are shadows lurking up here, and they’re in Vengeance’s room then he doesn’t need to be on this floor.” Shadows said.

“Good point. Take the main floor. Shadows, Hadley, attic. Christ this floor. Katy love, we’re going to split up. I’m going to take the third floor. You need to take …”

“I’m not going down to the basement.”

“She has this thing about basements.”

“Shut it Hadley.” Katy said.

“Fine, I’ll take the basement. Love, take the third floor. Shadows, make sure the two of you search the entire attic.”

“Bu the attic is as big as the whole house and there are so many places up there to hide, not to mention the converted room at the complete other end of the…”

“Do as your fucking told.” Plague said and Shadows took Hadley’s hand and dragged her off down the hall to the door at the very end and up about seven steps.

\----

Vengeance sighed as Alice shook as they walked down the stairs.

“Ali?”

“What’s going on Zack?”

“Baby, there’s a lot to learn and take in.”

“Zack I understand all of that, but why can I only see the shadow or whatever it is? Why can’t he? Or you for that matter?”

“I don’t know.” He said and glanced at the x on her neck just below her ear. She knew it was there, and he had explained everything to her last night. She wasn’t all that happy with the fact that until she agreed, if ever that she was to be his mate that she couldn’t leave the house unless it was with him.

“What kind of fucking answer is that? You’re the idiot that got me into this!”

“Alice… c’mon. You know how I feel about you!”

“At this moment, no, no I don’t. For all I know, this whole mate business is so you can be strong for whatever and you’re really in love with someone else.” He turned to face her and pulled her against him and crashed his lips to hers. Her arms automatically wrapped around his neck and she pressed against him and when a low growl emitted from deep in his throat she groaned as he pulled her lower half even closer pressing her against him. He pulled back far enough to look in her eyes as he began to speak.

“You’re the only one that can turn me on that easily. The only one that I want more than life itself. The one I would trade my immortality to have.” She looked up at him.

“You’d do that for me?”

“Yes.” he said and she sighed as she leaned her head against his chest and he just held her.

“Don’t. I don’t want y…” He kissed her to keep her from finishing that statement. “Zack, why didn’t you let me talk.”

“Don’t ever say those words in that order directly to me until after you make your decision. Even if it‘s to tell me you don‘t want me to worry.”

“Why?”

“Because if you do, then, we’ll never be able to see one another again. I’ll be forced to watch you grow old, find another and then die. And when I say forced I literally mean that.” He closed his eyes and took a breath before continuing. “The ancient ones will make you watch their lives go by and what is only a day to us can be a lifetime to you.”

“Oh Zack!, I don’t want that. I would never wish that on someone!”

“I know Ali.” He whispered as he once more pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head and she closed her eyes and held on. A moment later however she cried out in pain. Zack looked down at her and saw the blood pouring from her back. His eyes widened and he looked up and saw him. “Sixx.” he growled.

“As touching as that was, now you’ll never hear her say she wants to be yours.” Zack knelt holding Ali close. She looked at him with pained eyes still full of uncertainty. Plague and Shadows were in the room in an instant after hearing Ali’s scream. Plague looked down at her and the amount of blood already lost.

“Say it Al!” He yelled at her. Zack looked up at him.

“Fucking hell Ali, don’t be stubborn it’s five little words. If you want to live fucking say them!” Shadows yelled. She looked up at Zack and he could see the light slowly leaving her eyes.

“Alice.” was all he said. She reached up and touched his face.

“I want to be yours.” She breathed out before her eyes closed and her body became motionless and it seemed as if time stopped as she was now dead weight in his arms. He gently lay her on the ground and slowly stood.

“Looks like it was too late.” Nikki said as a moment later Katy, Hadley, and Christ appeared. They saw Ali lying lifeless on the floor and Hadley’s eyes hardened.

“How’d you get in here?” Katy demanded.

“The pool.” Nikki said easily.

“Impossible. No one fell into the pool. No one would even be watching you where ever you were.”

“Oh but someone had to have been. My daughter in particular. She shoved Gates in. How convenient for me, that since I stepped through and am still here, he can’t come back through. None of you can take me.”

“What do you want Sixx?” Vengeance demanded. He knew he couldn’t’ take him on, not this weak.

“Hadley.”

“Over my dead body.” Hadley said. He just smirked. Moving forward towards her she ignored Matt and Katy, even Plague as they all told her to back down. She glared at him and a moment later he soared back over the pool and into the glass wall of windows. A moment later the ground started to shake beneath them.

“Hadley, control yourself!” Plague yelled. A moment later the ground beneath Sixx opened up and molten lave exploded from the ground beneath him. Matt touched her arm and a moment later everything stopped. Sixx looked at her as he stood.

“Looks like I was right. You are powerful. We’ll be together before this is over!” He said and grinned as a moment later he was in front of her his lips on hers catching her off guard. She shoved him away and narrowed her eyes.

“Fuck you, Princess.” She said and a moment later he was thrown through the water in the pool and not thinking and rolling his eyes Plague and Christ moved together to follow him. The ones remaining in the room stood staring at the pool for a moment when a sound behind them caught their attention. Zack moved quickly.

“Alice!”

“Zack, wh…what happened?” She asked as she slowly sat up. Shadows leaned down and he and Zack helped her stand. Zack made her turn so that he could see her back and sighed as he closed his eyes. The shirt was still covered in blood, only showing how much she had lost. He looked at the floor and smiled only a little. The bullet that had landed in the back lay in a puddle of blood. Zack looked at her before moving his hand to raised the back of the t-shirt she wore only to drop it immediately upon seeing the death bat on her lower back. He pulled her against him and she let him hold her.

“You were shot. Baby, oh god I didn’t think it worked.”

“That is one shitty way to choose.”

“She didn’t.”

“She had a choice Vengeance, die or not. She obviously preferred to live.”

“No, I made my choice the minute he said he’d give everything up for me.” Alice said and Zack looked down into her eyes. She just smiled. “I’d rather an eternity with you than only one lifetime.” She said and everyone else laughed.

“C’mon we have to find the others.” Shadows said. “Uhm, but first maybe Alice could you know get dressed. Properly anyway.” Hadley raised an eyebrow at him. He said not a word as Zack and Ali disappeared.

“If I’m going to be kicking ass this early in the morning I’m putting on actual clothes. Not pajama’s. Wait Katy, is there a reason that you are already dressed?”

“They woke me and James up first. I got dressed before meeting them in Vengeance’s room.” Hadley just said oh as she and Matt disappeared. Katy sighed and looked around. She walked to the pool and looked down. On a sigh she touched the death bat that was peeking out of the top of her shorts and thought about James. A moment later the pool rippled and she saw clearly where they were. She didn’t know how long she stood there alone but she watched as the others slowly made their way back into the room.

“How do we get there?” Hadley asked.

“I have no clue. It’s part of hell.” Shadows said.

“But there has to be a way, doesn’t there. They got there.” Alice said and the others looked at her. She just shrugged.

“The only way I can think is by going through the pool but, enough people have gone between through the pool. I’m starting to feel the shadows in the house.” Vengeance said.

“There is another way.” They all turned when they heard someone speak. Vengeance’s eyes narrowed and Shadow’s eyebrow rose.

“Someone has a death wish.” Shadows said.

“Want to clue us in?” Katy asked.

“Plagues sister.” Vengeance all but growled. The woman smirked.

“You still holding that grudge? Please it was three hundred years ago.”

“Aaryn, Plagues sister.” Vengeance hissed.

“We’re wasting time!” the newcomer shouted.

“She’s right. Do we trust her?” Shadows asked looking at Vengeance.

“No.”

“Then keep Ali close. Katy, Hadley, hold on tight.” Shadows said. “Because I know how to get there as well.”

“That’s dangerous.” Vengeance said realizing what he was thinking.

“No, not the river.” And with his arms around the sisters and shouting a mental message at Vengeance who nodded. A moment later they appeared in a cave underground. They glanced around and Hadley let go of Matt. Katy moved away from him as well. Alice moved to join the girls as a woman walked towards them.

“Persephone.” Shadows said nodding his head in her. Vengeance nodded as well.

“Well if it isn’t two of the fallen American gods. What are you doing here?”

“We need you’re help.”

“With?”

“Nikki Sixx.”

“You come here for help? After what your kind did in Paris last year.”

“Shaddix was dealt with.”

“We heard it was Sixx’s daughter.”

“No, it wasn’t. Look we need into our hell and you’re the only one that can us there.”

“You’ll owe us.” A woman said walking up to them.

“Aphrodite.” Vengeance said and he and Shadows both nodded in recognition.

\----

Genevieve glanced around and slid slowly through the caverns. She was concentrating on her mother and needed to find her and fast. She couldn’t let her mom die. Because if her mother died, she did as well. Her mom had been impregnated by her father as a mortal and she had been in her mothers womb when she took her fathers claim. She walked the skirt of her dress lifted so she could move faster. She sighed as she ran into yet another dead end. She cursed under her breath and glared at the wall suddenly there was a loud rumble and she stepped back as the wall crumbled.

She grinned as she finally walked into the room she knew that she would find her mother in. She glanced around and sighed. She saw her mother standing over the crib that she had used so many years ago.

“Mother.”

“Genevieve what are you doing here?”

“You have to listen to me. If you die…”

“You do as well. The only way to save you was to turn you mortal. Now I can’t even save my only child.”

“You said…”

“I lied. I knew who did that.”

“You bitch!” Geni screamed, “I could’ve waited. Claimed Johnny when you were dead!”

“Do you want me dead Geni?”

“Yes!”

“Then kill me before he marks that redheaded bitch!” Geni’s eyes hardened and a moment later she slammed her mother against the wall with all of her strength. The force of impact made the wall behind her crumble and out of nowhere Geni held a sword. She spun quickly and her mother’s head was severed from the body and started to smolder. Geni dropped to her knees as she felt the pain from her mothers death course through her body. When her mark burned black on her chest she screamed in pain. Only to disappear and find herself in the middle of a battle. She saw on one side of the cavern Gates breathing heavily as he tried to help Ali stand. She had been blown back against him in the blast leaving them under rubble and heavy pieces of stone from the walls. She nodded to him and the two turned back to the fight at hand.

“Are the two of you going to stand there and do nothing!” Genevieve yelled as she spotted Aphrodite and Persephone.

“It’s not our battle.”

“Greek bitches!” Geni muttered under her breath and found herself fighting a moment later beside Christ. He barely acknowledged her but he did and a moment later she was no longer in the dress and heels that she had worn to meet the Council of Gods, but a pair of work out pants and a tank top and sneakers.

Sixx was standing hand to his side as he felt the burn. Aaryn moved when she saw Shadows move towards him. She caught Shadows with a blow to the side of the head as made to move forward.

“She’s dead.” Nikki said and Aaryn rolled her eyes.

“Not the time.” Plague upon hearing her voice turned form making sure that Katy was alright after he disposed of one of Sixx’s men. A moment later with the distraction of brother and sister Nikki managed to come up behind Shadows and suddenly a long thin sword was held at just the right angle against his neck.

“Matt!” Hadley yelled and everyone stopped. Aaryn moving to grab Hadley’s arms.

“Don’t try anything or he’s dead.” She said in her ear. Hadley swallowed.

“Now isn’t this sweet. You’re all here to witness the fall of one of the fallen gods. We all know none of you are anything without your mates.

“Sixx enough!” Persephone yelled.

“You have no say here. You only got them here.”

“You know killing one god for his mate is frowned upon.”

“Only by you my dear Aphrodite. Only by you.” Aaryn said.

“What so you want Sixx?” Hadley ground out.

“Why, you of course.”

“That’s just too bad. Because you can’t have me.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. I can do this two ways. Kill him, and claim you as mine, or you can let him live and I still claim you.” Hadley’s eyes met Matt’s.

“You’ll have to kill me.” Matt growled.

“Shut up and let her decide.” Nikki said. Geni began to move and he tuned his head towards her. “Next on to move, dies. Even you daughter.” Geni stopped dead in her tracks. No one else moved. Ali glanced at Zack and he watched her shaking his head.

“What’ll it be Hadley?” Aaryn said and the red head looked to be at a loss for words. She looked to the others and they just stayed silent. The tears began to fall and Matt saw her begin to form the words on her lips.

“No, Hadley don’t.”

“You have to promise not to kill him.” Hadley said.

“My word on it.” Nikki said. Hadley swallowed. “Say it.”

“I don’t want Sh…”

“Hadley no!” Ali shouted and a moment later rush of water slammed through the cavern and everyone moved at once. Hadley took the opportunity to slam her elbow into Aaryn’s gut and the minute she was released ran to Matt who once she was in his arms disappeared with her. The others following closely behind them.

\----

Gates sighed as he sat in the room they had all landed in. Hadley was clinging to Matt who wasn’t letting go of her. Plague held Katy close as she cried and Vengeance held Ali. Christ and Geni had already moved from the room.

“Thank you Alice.” Hadley said as she finally spoke pulling away from Matt.

“I couldn’t let you do it.”

“Why?” Hadley asked.

“Because no one deserves to be treated that way. Made to choose, especially when it’s life or death between the man that wants you because you’re his other half and a man that’s just flat out fucked up.” Hadley laughed and stood grabbing Matt’s hand and grinning at him. He raised an eyebrow at her. She just smirked and ran her hand over his death bat sending a chill down his spine.

“I think they have the right idea.” Vengeance sad and Ali grabbed his hand and the two were gone a moment later. Plague looked at Gates.

“I know, I’m looking alright.” Was all he said and disappeared form the room.

“So, what about you love?”

“I agree with Vengeance, Hadley and Matt had the right idea.”


	5. Lips of Deciet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gates finally finds the one that he needs to claim as his mate, but will she say what he needs to hear in time?
> 
> The other Gods are angered and tired of the problems that have a risen because of the Fallen Gods. When they call a meeting, Sixx and Aaryn try to place blame on anyone but themselves.
> 
> Just one thing could be a problem... Gates' mate, not entirely up front about who she is.
> 
> In the end, who will win the final battle? And will Earth still be the same once it is over?

Krystina sighed as she walked along the beach. She hadn’t even bothered to take her sandals off and at that moment she really didn’t give a shit. They thought that they could fire her for something that she hadn’t even done. The maid had been the one to break the damned antique mirror. At least she still had the job with the Andersons starting the next week. She had already told the Morgan’s this, which is why she had a feeling that they were quick to fire her. She looked out over the ocean and sighed. Next week she would be in Hawaii watching Angel and Alex while their parents did whatever they wanted for three weeks. At least she kind of got a vacation. She glanced sideways when she heard her name. She didn’t recognize the person calling her so she ignored her. She continued walking and when someone grabbed her arm she spun around.

“What the hell is your problem?” Krystina yelled. She didn’t see the dark haired man that had started their way when she yelled.

“I called your name, you ignored me.”

“I don’t know you.”

“I’m Aaryn Sullivan, the Morgan’s told me I could probably find you here.”

“What do they have to do with anything?” Krystina asked crossing her arms over her chest as she pulled her arm from the dark haired woman’s grasp.

“Well I was told that I could find you there and they said that I had just missed you and this was where you might be…”

“Aaryn, what are you doing up here?”

“Gates, what are you doing here?” Aaryn said glaring at him.

“The question should be what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be doing Sixx’s bidding?”

“Okay, yeah I’m leaving.”

“I don’t think so bitch.” Aaryn said and grabbed Krystina’s wrist and Brian grabbed Aaryn’s wrist and pulled Krystina’s wrist from her grasp. He found himself staring at the brunette that Aaryn had been after.

shit

“Go to Hell Aaryn.” Brian growled. Aaryn glanced at his hand still on Krystina’s wrist and grinned a moment later Brian and Krystina both flew backwards as Aaryn disappeared.

“Shit, what the hell was that?”

“Fuck you’re bleeding.” Brian said and pulled her up with him. He looked at her side where she had landed and saw the blood seeping from her side.

“I need to go to the emergency room.”

“Yeah, not an option.”

“I’m bleeding! Profusely! I’ve been a nanny long enough to know this amount of blood is bad!”

“You’ll be fine.” Brian muttered and pulled her up into his arms.

“I doubt that.”

“How do you feel?”

“Light headed.” She muttered and a moment later they disappeared and reappeared at the house. Plague raised his eyebrow as he watched Gates walk past the dining hall and up the stairs. “What the  
hell?”

“Bleed to death or say you belong to me” He said a few moments later as he lay her on the bed.

“What’s going on?” Hadley asked from the doorway where she and Ali stood both with their arms crossed over their chests. It had been two weeks since Ali had turned and she was turning out to be just as bad as Hadley.

“Aaryn.”

“That bitch is really starting to get on my nerves.” Katy said joining them.

“She gets on everyone’s nerves. Who’s she?” Geni asked.

“Oh is she your mate?” Katy asked suddenly. And the way she said it had Hadley looking at her sister funny.

“What the hells gotten into you?”

“We all know what’s gotten into her.” Ali muttered.

“Okay don’t need to hear what her and Jimmy do in their spare time. Which seems to be an awful lot lately.” Katy grinned.

“I’m pregnant.” Ali and Geni just stared at her. Hadley blinked a few times.

“I really hope the baby takes after you.”

“Hadley!” Ali exclaimed.

“Have you told Plague yet?” Geni asked. Katy shook her head yes.

“Okay, good for you and all, but one of you want to help me here?”

“God Gates, you’re such a fuckin’ buzz kill!” Ali muttered.

“Well she’s laying here bleeding to death!”

“Drama King.” Hadley muttered and moved into the room. She looked at the woman’s side. “Oh she’ll be fine as long as she says she wants to be yours.”

“Fucking tell her that!” Gates growled.

“Five words, that’s all you have to say, and you’ll live, although you’ll be stuck with this idiot forever, but you’ll be alive..”

“Fucking Hell Hadley!” Plague yelled from the office at the very end of the hall.

“What the hell did I do now?” the redhead muttered. They all started to giggle uncontrollably as the Cuppy Cake song slowly began to get louder and louder by the second.

“Oh god Hadley… why?” Katy asked through her laughter. They barely heard the words that the brunette on the bed spoke but they heard them. And saw the small x that was on her neck that Brian had put there the minute he first touched her slowly disappeared. Since everything seemed to be under control in the room at the moment the four females headed down the hall. Katy glanced around the room and shook her head as she walked to where James was staring at his stereo. She wrapped her arms around him and looked up into his eyes. He however ignored her look and wrapped an arm around her and glared at the redhead standing leaning against the wall.

“I will do anything for you to fix this!” Plague all but growled.

“So if I told you to eat the lint from a Hobo's belly button, you'd do it?"

“Hadley!” Katy said glaring at her sister as everyone standing there but her and James laughed. She glared at the others but they didn’t shut up. Shadows, Christ, and Vengeance walked in the room a moment later.

“Can’t you turn this shit off?” Shadows asked.

“Tried, blame her.” Plague said pointing at Hadley. Hadley just started giggling.

“It isn’t funny Hadley!”

“Fine… how about a nice, shiny, beach front mansion a nice ways away?”

“Fine… now fix this!” Hadley rolled her eyes and flipped him off turning from the room. She did and said nothing more as she walked away. The room changed back on it’s own a moment later. Plague just stared after her. She walked down the hall just as the yelling started and rolled her eyes.

“C’mon it’s not that bad!” Hadley said leaning against the door frame. “I mean at least he’s kinda hot. You could be stuck with Jimmy like my sister is.” Brian glared at her and a moment later the door she was leaning against slammed into her back. “Not funny Gates!” Hadley exclaimed as she found her self standing in the room. The door was now closed at her back.

“It wasn’t me. If it had been you’d be on the other side of that door.” he growled. The brunette just sat on the bed against the headboard her arms crossed over her chest glaring at Brian. Hadley turned and slammed out the door only for it to hit her once more as she left the room.

“Not fucking funny Gates!”

“I didn’t fucking do it!” he yelled back. Hadley glared at the door and growled before she turned and saw her sister standing there arms crossed over her chest glaring at her.

“T…” Only what she wanted say didn’t come out of her mouth. Nothing came out of her mouth. Katy could only glare at her sister. “I…” and this time she started singing and dancing her eyes narrowing at her sister as the words for Peanut Butter Jelly Time fell from her lips.

Fucking Bitch! This is war!

“Bring it on sister!” Shadows and Plague only groaned. They had both heard Katy’s thought. A moment later Katy moved and her foot caught her sister hard in the side. Hadley stumbled and stared at her. Katy only narrowed her eyes noticing the beard she now had, Katy couldn't keep herself from launching herself at her sister and attempting to scream at Hadley. Whatever she had to say, was promptly cut off , however, and she stopped dead in her tracks as she began singing and dancing once again, making Hadley laugh hysterically. Matt was trying not to laugh and Plague was glaring at her. A moment later something cascaded over Hadley and had her screaming.

The pants and shirt that Hadley was wearing were completely red now. Hadley glared at her sister and a moment later Katy was back to normal.

“Do you know how much this fucking outfit cost!” Hadley yelled.

“Be glad it wasn’t gasoline!”

“This outfit is white and cost me almost 430 dollars!” Hadley screamed at her sister.

“Be glad it wasn’t peanut butter and Jelly… because that was the other option!” Katy yelled and Hadley’s fist connected really hard with her sisters face. Katy’s hand flew to her cheek when she felt the sting of pain and then when she pulled her hand away she came away with blood on her fingers. Before anything could be said Hadley had disappeared and Shadows had followed her.

“I hope that Cherry Slushy doesn’t come off.” Katy growled.

\----

“What the fucking hell have you done to me!”

“Oh for god sakes it’s not that bad! You’re alive aren’t you?” Gates yelled at the brunette.

“I don’t fucking care! I didn’t have a damned choice!” He moved towards her. She backed up and into the wall. He yanked her against him and crashed his lips roughly down to hers. She tried to fight him but he just shoved her back against the wall pinning her body there her arms above her head with one hand holding her wrists tightly. His other hand was fisted in her hair tilting her head so he could kiss her. He knew she was fighting him so he moved his hand down her side to grip her hip and pull her lower half against his. She let out an involuntary moan at the pleasure that coursed through her and she arched her body against his. He smirked against her lips and moved pulling her to the bed with him and releasing her hands. She moved her hands to his shirt and they began ripping at one another’s clothes.

Brian groaned as she arched her now naked body against him as his hands roamed over her. He wasn’t sure if she had realized the death bat was on her chest but he knew she knew the moment he trailed kisses over it and then up her neck, because she gasped with pleasure as she offered her body to him once more. Brian grabbed her hands before they started running over him and pinned them by her wrists above her head. She tried to protest and strained against them but was suddenly caught off guard as he entered her quickly making her cry out. She moaned and arched her body to him as he thrust into her making her want more and making her beg for it. When he moved his hand from where it held her wrists and ran it down over her body she moved her hands to run over his chest, before she found herself tightening around him and digging her nails into his back as she came.

“Fuck!” She moaned as she came.

“God” Brian growled as he emptied inside of her. He rolled so that hey were laying side by side on the bed and his one arm was around her. She just lay there and neither of them said a word. They both turned their heads when they heard the bickering in the hall way.

“What the hell did she do to piss him off this time?” Brian muttered. He moved from the bed grabbing clothes and pulling them on. He opened the door and slipped out leaving her alone in the room. Hadley was walking down the hall muttering curses under her breath and Shadows was beside her. She had bits of red stuck in her hair and the clothes in her hands were red. “What the hell is going on?”

“What’s going on? My bitch sister that’s what!” She ruined my new outfit, and I can’t get all of this fucking slushy out of my hair, and look even my skin has a red tint to it! I’m going to fucking kill her!”

“I don’t think that Plague…”

“I don’t care what Jimmy says! Or thinks! It’s not his skin that looks like it’s been dyed and not his clothes she messed up! Besides! She was my sister before she was his mate!”

“Wow…” Brian said as the two moved off. He turned and walked back into his room. She was standing in the bathroom staring at her reflection in the mirror. She turned when she heard him come in.

“How is it there’s no mark, and …”

“I have a lot to…”

“Gates! We have to go! Change. Council wants us all in the circle now.” Christ yelled through the door. Brian groaned.

“Fucking bastards.” He muttered and sighed. He glanced at the woman standing before him and sighed. He looked towards the closet and sighed. “That means you too.” He said to her.

“Yeah, okay, I have no clothes…”

“Actually you kind of do.”

“What my clothes magically repaired themselves and aren’t covered in blood anymore, or ripped?”

“No, c’mon. You will however need your…”

“Yeah, you kinda ripped those.” She said and he looked at her then towards where her clothes lay on the floor.

“Well shit.” He muttered. He opened the large walk in closet and she followed him in and her eyes widened when on a mostly empty side he pulled a long purple dress from its place and handed it to her. She took it and a moment later he was holding a box with shoes in them. She raised an eyebrow.

“We’ll make a side trip to get…”

“Right, I’m not leaving without panties…”

“All we have to do is pop into your place, if you don’t have a room mate that is, and grab a pair and meet everyone where we’re supposed to.”

“I don’t have a room mate, but…”

“Get that on then and we’ll leave as soon as I change.” She stared at him.

“You’re awful bossy.” She muttered and managed to get into the dress quickly and was amazed when she didn’t fight with her shoes. When he reached for her hand she took it and he opened the door.

“Ten minutes Brian.” Katy said as she walked past in her blue dress. “James told me to tell you.”

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll be there.”

Properly dressed Gates!

Brian rolled his eyes as Katy’s thought shouted through his brain. A moment later he was standing in a room that was really pink and raising his eyebrow at the woman that looked stunned just for a moment and then quickly walked to a dresser. He moved towards the wall to look at the pictures hanging there.

To Aunt Krystina, Happy Birthday, <3 always Sara and Seth

He turned feeling her eyes on him and she moved towards him and took the picture off the wall.

“I miss them so much.”

“What happened to them?”

“They died in a car accident five days after my birthday.” Krystina said. Brian just stared at her.

“Recently?” He asked.

“Yeah, look can we get whatever over with so…”

“You can’t come back here.” He said quietly.

“What, why?”

“It’s too dangerous.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“It just is.” He muttered and took her hand and a moment later they were gone and reappearing with the others. Plague looked at Gates as they appeared and shook his head. He was wearing acceptable clothes for once.

“Took you long enough.”

“Shut up Plague.” Brian muttered. Krystina just raised an eyebrow at them. Katy laughed and leaned against Plague, his arm going around her protectively as the doors opened for them to enter. They all walked in and immediately the wind in the room started blowing the girls hair and they all grabbed at it so that it wouldn’t get in their faces. Geni was the smart one and was suddenly pulling her hair back in a tie that appeared out of nowhere. Katy shrugged and suddenly she had one as well. She handed a second one to Krystina. Hadley and Ali rolled their eyes and left their hair down.

The council which comprised of seven Gods made their way into the room. Katy recognized only two of them. Although with the introductions running through her head from James she knew who each was. Persephone was there, as well as Aphrodite, there was also a blonde, two brunettes, and a the men both had deep almost black, brown hair. They all stood watching the ten of them for a moment and Krystina moved a little bit closer to Brian and Jimmy, seeing as they were the closest of the males. Jimmy stepped slightly in front of Katy. Geni met the councils gaze head on just the faintest hint of a smirk on her face. Ali gripped Zack’s hand nervously. Hadley kept quiet, but had her arms crossed over her chest, waiting for some one to speak. A moment later however Sixx joined them from another door. Aaryn was with him. Krystina tilted her head a moment to study him, trying to think, why he looked familiar.

Brian looked at her as she studied Sixx and when she moved back into him he side stepped easily enough to keep her out of the mans view.

“Since, some of you don’t know us, we’re going to introduce ourselves. I am Aphrodite, Greek Goddess of Love.”

“Jane, Keeper of the Fallen Ones, or as you know them, the American Gods.” the blonde said.

“Persephone, Queen of the Underworld, Hade’s wife.”

“Poseidon, brother of Zeus, and I’m filling in for him, since he is busy elsewhere.”

“Alex, Fallen God, taking over for Sixx, since he is involved in this.” Matt immediately slapped a hand over Hadley’s mouth when she started to say something about the simple name.

“I’m Athena, Greek Goddess of Wisdom and War.” One of the brunettes’ said. The other sighed and glanced around.

“Jade, I’m not really under any specific classification, I’m the daughter of Alex and Artemis, so I guess I’m the deciding factor.”

“Yes, you are, now, seeing as it looks as if since the council, was called upon, you’ve added another.”

“Not by choice.” Krystina muttered, and Brian rolled his eyes.

“What’s that mean?” Poseidon asked his gaze landing on the brunette standing with Brian.

“We didn’t force anything, if that’s what you’re insinuating.” Brian said.

“I didn’t ask you Gates.” Plague narrowed his eyes at him and he scowled.

“It’s her fault.” Krystina said placing blame on Aaryn. “She tried to kill me and Brian.”

“I did not!”

“This morning at the beach, she threw us away from her some how and I got sliced open on sea glass or a shell, and was loosing a lot of blood, B… Gates saved me.” And on that note, knowing somehow that her saying that would save if even for the moment, Brian’s life, she moved closer to him. Even if saying that simply gave her the one thing that she wanted and that was time to explore the way he made her feel.

“That was Gates!” Aaryn yelled. Sixx raised an eyebrow at her and Aphrodite shook her head.

“Aaryn, enough.” Sixx growled.

“Silence!” They all looked at Poseidon and the room became quiet.

“I want to know what is going on, and I want to know now!” Jane demanded. Her eyes moved from each of the Fallen standing in front of her and their mates.

“Sixx, wants a war. And if he lays one more hand on any of us, he’ll have it.” Plague growled. Katy turned her head to look at him and moved into his arms, sensing his mood and rested a hand on his arm. It soothed him only a little.

“Prove it.” and Sixx disappeared from the circle. Jane looked towards the Greeks and they sighed.

“If this becomes noticed by the mortals, all involved will be punished.” Poseidon said. He was gone in a spray of water, followed by the perfumed scent of Aphrodite. Jane, Alex, and Jade were next to leave. That left only Persephone and Athena.

“If you need us, you are only to call.” was all Athena said Persephone, agreed and they too were gone and the circle disappeared and they were standing by the pool in the manor.

“Great, so if Sixx exposes us, we’re dead.” Matt growled.

“Calm down.” Hadley told him.

“What’s that?” Krystina asked watching something move across the room towards them. They all turned.

“What’s what?” Plague asked.

“It’s a shadow.” Ali said as she watched it move towards them as well. Katy, Hadley, and Geni looked back at the other two women eyebrows raised.

“There’s nothing there.” Katy said. Zack touched Ali’s arm and Brian took Krystina’s. Suddenly the room was full of them. Slowly they circled around the ten of them.

“Plague…” Matt started but stopped when they realized that they were speaking, or trying to.

“Help us…you have to help us.”

“What the hell is going on?” Ali demanded.

“Wait, there are too many of them to be from traveling between destinations from using the pool those few times.” Zack said.

“I know what they are!” Krystina said. They all looked at her.

“What?” Plague demanded.

“The Lost Souls. The ones that were barred from crossing over into whatever realm, Heaven, Hell, Hades, that they believe in.”

“The Lost Souls are a myth.” Christ said.

“Yeah, well, until this morning Athena, Aphrodite, Persephone, Poseidon, Zeus, they were myth.” Krystina countered.

“Why would they be here? And how would you know about them, because until this morning you were a mortal, and mortal’s knew jack shit about The Lost Souls.” Brian said turning on the woman that he hardly knew, but was destined to be with.

“I only said that the Greek Gods, were my myth, mother is Diana, Artemis’ counterpart in the Roman world.”

“You’re a Demi-God?”

“I was, yes, and you’d have known if you had bothered to ask me.” Krystina said rolling her arms.

“Demi-God’s are few and far between, and it’s dangerous for one to become a full God.”

“Well, blame yourself. Besides technically, it was only dangerous hundreds of years ago, but my mother found it infuriating that I would not learn what she wanted and do what she wanted me to do, so she tried to have me killed.”

“She’s right, it’s no longer dangerous, with the fact that the Fallen Gods, such as we are, and she is now, are more of a threat than half bloods.” Plague said.

“Okay, well can we get back to the situation at hand?” Katy asked as she watched the Lost Souls just standing around them.

“We have to help them get to where they go, but to do that, we have to know who has banished them to Earth.” Krystina said. “My mother, before things went south between us, she used to tell me stories of a God, worse than Hades, one that would turn souls away from all underworlds, and from the Heaven that they were promised or sought. I can’t remember his name, but it’s there, on the tip of my tongue, but to find him, we need help.”

“Really now?” They all turned and the Souls scattered from where they had encircled the group. Nikki Sixx stood, Aaryn beside him a long sword in his hands. Aaryn un-balled her hand and held it palm up and fire settled there. “I do believe that you’ve found, me, and my greatest victory will happen here today. The Souls will finally die, and I’ll have my true mate, and all of you will be dead. I’m afraid, Hadley, princess, that you’ve no choice now, he will simply have to die.”

“I’ll be your mate when it snows in Hell!” Hadley growled and the air shifted around them dangerously and they all found themselves in clothes more appropriate for fighting. None of them thought twice as they began fighting the two that had appeared in the room, and the ones that appeared seconds later. Swords clashed and the Earth trembled as Katy and Hadley called upon every ounce of power that they could draw to them. When the battle spilled out of the house onto the lawn Krystina watched as slowly Sixx’s numbers fell, but more seemed to appear in their place. She looked around.

“Athena, Persephone, Mother!” She yelled into the air. Brian watched as she slowly began to rise no longer touching the ground as she called to the three goddesses. “We need you!”

“Stop her!” Aaryn yelled to one of the demon goddesses fighting with her. The dark haired woman moved seeming to fly into the air towards Krystina. Katy spun and suddenly the wind had the woman tumbling from the sky.

“Hadley, help me hold them off her!”

“Be careful Katy!” Plague yelled. But she didn’t hear him as she fought her way to the un protected Krystina. Together the sisters fought back anyone that tried to get to Krystina and when a sudden change in the wind roared through and the temperature changed dramatically. Not only had Athena, Persephone, and Diana appeared, but so had all the others.

“Krystina!” Diana yelled.

“You have to hold him off, Sixx, he’s the one that herded the Lost Souls! We have to help them!” Krystina yelled. Diana watched her daughter not wait for a response and lead, Hadley, Katy, Ali, and Geni inside. The five could hear the battle raging outside but ignored it, trusting the Romans and Greeks to not fight one another, but to hold off the ones trying to bring chaos to Earth.

“What do we do? To help them?” Ali demanded once the five were inside and watching as the Souls moved restlessly through the house.

“We have to get them to the other side. But some are so old, we don’t know where they belong! They believe in every God imaginable. Greek, Fallen, Roman, The Christian God, Egyptian Gods, Buddhist, Chinese, all of them…”

“Get them to the River Styx.” The woman turned and found themselves looking at Hades himself. “That is all you have to do. From the there all the Gods of the Hells, will get them where they belong, even if it is Heaven, or the promise land. There can be no peace between the Gods, any of them until these souls get where they are supposed to be.”

“How do we get there?”

“I can tell you no more.” Hades said and left leaving behind only words. “I’ll be waiting on the other side. You’ll need these.” and the women all looked down at the bracelets now on their wrists. Pearls.

“The pass to cross into and out of all the Hells.” Diana said joining the girls. “Go, use the pool. Transporting all those souls, will keep others from appearing here, and will follow the pull of the ones using it. We’ll keep anyone from following. You’ve done what you were destined to do. Make it back safe.” And she too was back outside. Geni ran towards the pool imagining the River, seeing as she had been there numerous times. After all her father was the Fallen God of the Underworld. The American Hades, the equivalent of Satan and all other beliefs. She didn’t hesitate but mentally linking the five of them she leaped. The others didn’t hesitate either.

When they found their footing they were standing in a cave.

“Where the hell are we?” Hadley yelled.

“The Underworld. Sixx’s caverns, follow me…Ali, what is it?” Geni asked.

“The river is this way. I used it, the day he tried to kill Shadows.”

“Going that way, you have to pass the hounds, I know a back way, it’s longer, but…” She stopped when she saw her father.

“Isn’t this sweet…”

“Never mind, risk the hounds, you have to… I’ll fight him off and keep the Souls following you.”

\----

“Where the hell are they?” Plague yelled. The battle had fallen to end quickly when Aaryn and Sixx disappeared leaving their demon gods to die for them.

“They made to the River.” Persephone said.

“What the fuck for?!” Shadows yelled.

“To save the souls.” Diana responded.

“They can’t leave the Underworld…” Vengeance growled.

“Hades, gave them each a pass. The only viable pass to go through any of the Hells. Each wears a Pearl bracelet that will get them back.” Persephone said.

“They return the souls, and then we kill Sixx.” Zeus said joining them.

“The Gods, have never united like this. But we have not warred in centuries. Sixx wanted war and he got it.” Athena said.

“They’ll be safe?” Plague asked.

“With Sixx disappearing The Underworld Gods will do what they can to protect them.” Ares said.

“Katy, she’s pregnant…” Shadows told the other Gods.

“That changes things.” Aphrodite said. Venus looked at her Greek counterpart.

“That it does. Neptune, Poseidon, help them through all you can.” Venus demanded and she and Aphrodite disappeared. There was a child, a young God, made from love to protect.

\----

“There’s the river!” Ali exclaimed.

“Ali! Watch out!” Hadley yelled, and the blonde turned only to find herself staring at a very large animal. A Hell Hound by her guess.

“And here I was expecting a three headed dog.” Ali muttered and suddenly she was running as fast as she could. Something told her that she had to lead the thing away from the others. It made them down to three. Hadley, Krystina, and Katy all continued on, Katy risking a glance back only to see Ali disappear around a corner. She held back her fears as she and the others moved on. She could see Hades, waiting on them, but a sudden blast threw them all, Hades included away from one another.

“Get them to the River, the ferryman, will do the rest!” Hades yelled to her. She was closest and the only one apparently. She ran as fast as she could, soon for her life as the other Hell Hounds caught her scent. The only thing she could think was that James needed her, and that he’d kill her if anything happened to the baby she carried. Suddenly two blondes, both as the lovely as the other appeared before her.

“Hurry, we can hold off the Hounds.” And the next thing she knew she was leaping across the ferry and on faith praying she landed on the other side of the River. When her feet touched the hard ground she turned and watched as the Souls automatically moved towards the ferry and as each boat was filled immediately moved down the River and another appeared. She began to cry. She had done it. It took no more than ten minutes, but every last one of the Lost Souls was gone down the River and the ferryman turned to her. She stepped back and took a running leap to the other side, this time easily touching the ground knowing where she stood. The others ran to her. Hadley clung to her sister and Krystina moved to join them as well. Ali appeared and ran to them. The four stood there holding one another close. Hades appeared before them a moment later.

“You should leave now. Just think of where you want to be and you’ll be there.” When three of the four of them disappeared Katy looked turned and looked across the River, there on the edge of the River was the pearls that would take her back to James.

“You’ll never make that jump again. Not with the River returning to normal.” Katy spun and found herself staring at Sixx.

“Geni…”

“I doubt she’s made it home. Not as injured as she was. Get out of my Hell Hades.” And unable to help the new Goddess that had saved the world from a war of the Gods he was gone. “Now, I wonder, just what will Plague give for you? Your sister, perhaps…His life, would at this point be even better.” Katy’s eyes widened.

\----

“What the hell do you mean, Sixx has her?” Plague yelled.

“I could do nothing, it was and is his Hell. I have no say. But for payment on what the Fallen Gods and new Goddesses have done, whatever can be done will.”

“Geni’s still gone.” Christ said joining them.

“We have to…” Plague broke off as the air shimmered around them. Sixx appeared, holding tightly to Katy. “Katy…” he breathed.

“Well isn’t this cozy…just how much is she worth to you?” Sixx demanded.

“Let her go Sixx.” Hadley said moving forward.

“Now why should I do that?”

“Once you let her go, you can have what you really want.” She didn’t look back at Matt. She had to make him think she was going to give herself to Sixx.

“Hadley, No!” Katy yelled.

“Say it and then I’ll let her go.” Sixx said watching her. There was only one way left to do this since he wouldn’t let Katy go, and Hadley sighed and turned to Matt.

“Forgive me…” and she walked forward. As she got closer Aaryn watched and waited. Because the minute Sixx got what he wanted, he’d get her what she wanted. Her gaze cut to Gates. Sixx released Katy as she got to him. “Run Kate.” Hadley whispered. And when Katy ran Hadley wrapped her arms around Sixx’s neck and looked up at him.

“Say it.” She grinned.

“I will not now or ever want you!” She said and the blade that Krystina willed to her plunged into Sixx’s gut and as she pulled back a sword appeared and she spun swinging it, as she spoke again, “And I’m not a fucking Princess.” A moment later his head was severed from his body and began to smolder and then burst into flames and his body lay lifeless. She looked at Persephone. “Your hounds, should feed well tonight.” And she turned and ran to Matt, who held her close. Suddenly there was screaming and they all turned. Aaryn was fighting with Geni who had finally gathered the strength to leave the Underworld. Krystina rushed forward and with her help Geni decapitated Aaryn.

“They should eat really well.” Katy amended and the others laughed. Johnny moved to Geni and she wrapped her arms around him and held on. Plague continued to hold Katy while Matt wrapped his arms around Hadley’s waist. Zack pulled Ali to him and she rested her head on his chest. Brian moved to Krystina and she looked at him. He lowered his lips to hers and she grinned as she met him halfway. Slowly the other Gods disappeared and everything was magically righted thanks to the magic of the Gods combined.

“Will you be mine Krystina?” Brian asked and she looked up and smiled at him.

“For an eternity.” She said and kissed him again, only to pull away when they all turned to look at Hadley when she spoke.

“We had a deal Jimmy. When the hell do we get our own place?” Plague rolled his eyes and waved them away. Hadley and Matt appeared on the beach staring at a beautiful Mansion. Matt just stared.

“I thought this place had been destroyed…”

“What?” Hadley asked.

“It’s… it’s mine… It was supposed to have been destroyed sometime when we were banished to Earth…”

“Apparently not, c’mon.” And Matt shook his head and followed Hadley inside. There was a staff waiting for them.

“Welcome Home Master Shadows.” And Matt grinned as he recognized the immortal housekeeping staff. They were a little gift to him and the others long ago when they had been True Gods.

“It’s good to be home, C’mon Hadley.” And he carried her upstairs to where his room had been, and it was just the way he remembered it.

\----

The others slowly were one by one waved off by James and when they found themselves staring at homes that they hadn’t seen in centuries they moved swiftly practically dragging their mates with them to discover the Mansions they thought were gone.

“I love you Katy.”

“Always.” Katy returned and he kissed her. When she rested her hand on her stomach he smiled and did the same. They could feel the life growing inside of her. Stronger than a mortal baby, but it would take as long until it was born. And when they raised it right, it would be the next generation, no longer a Fallen God, but the beginning of the American Gods. The ones that would have myths written about them. Plague finally turned to the Mansion they were standing in front of.

“Finally, I no longer have to share with them, we can live alone, with them as neighbors. Don’t worry, Katy my love, Hadley is only thirty minutes away, even though that isn’t long enough.”

“Where?”

“The other Mansions, the ones they thought were destroyed when we were banished. I made them think that, because I couldn’t afford them to be reckless. And I had to keep them looking. Looking for…”

“Their mates. It was only a matter of time before you found us. Lets go start our eternity together James. We’ll worry about everything tomorrow.” And holding hands they walked into the home they would share for an eternity.

\----

“You’re acting like a kid on Christmas Morning.” Ali said laughing as Zack moved to the Mansion in front of them.

“It’s not gone. I’m home, and what’s better is I have you to share it with.” And with that Zack spun her around and lowered his lips to hers before he lead the way into the house.

Only minutes down the beach Johnny and Geni walked into the home that they had once shared and both laughed as he carried her up the stairs to their room.

“I love you Johnny, and I’m never loosing you again.”

“Yes, I know. I’m not letting go again!” he said and kissed her. “I love you, and I will always will.” She smiled and laughed as they fell to the bed.

Brian stood in front of the Mansion he had called home over two hundred years ago. He had hated it then, because he had been all alone, and slowly going insane by himself, with only the staff to keep him company.

“Aren’t we going in?” Krystina asked.

“Do you want to?”

“Well, as Hadley said, I’m stuck with you forever, so where you go I go.” Krystina said. Brian looked at her.

“Do you really feel that way?”

“Want to know a secret?” She asked as she moved to him.

“What?” He asked as she snaked her arms around his neck.

“I want to know what a life with you will be like. I want to discover what we have between us, what drew us together. Why we’re destined to be. Simply, I want to be with you. Because from the first moment you touched me, I felt alive. More alive than I ever have.”

“Will you stay here with me, on your own free will?”

“Yes. I’ll stay with you. I was scared, when we got separated in the Underworld, that I would never see you again.”

“You were gone for three days.”

“It seemed like only a day.”

“Sixx can change the way time works down there, well he could.”

“It doesn’t matter, because we’re together now, and everyone’s where they should be.” Krystina said.

“Right where we should be, come inside with me Krys, let me show you my world.”

“Okay.” She said smiling and he took his hand and walked towards the rest of his eternal life with the woman that was meant to be by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Since not all the guys have deathbat tattoos or they just happen to be in inconvenient places for the story, they will have one added or be given one. They do not have them in real life. Well except the one that Zack has. I am using his actual lower back *laughs* sorry I can't say that with a straight face tattoo. Jimmy's is on his lower abdomen, Matt's will be on his neck, Brian's will be on his chest, and Johnny's will be on his chest as well. 
> 
> (This was original written and posted on Mibba.com several years ago.)


End file.
